Accordingly, the invention relates to an antifouling paint that includes a binder of relatively low mechanical strength so that the outer paint layer will be worn away by friction with the water and any organisms that have been able to fasten to the paint layer will be carried away with said layer.
With the intention of reducing the number of organisms that fasten to the surface of an antifouling paint when the boat is generally stationary in the water, it is known to make the layer of the paint applied slippery. Moreover, it is also known to add to the paint one or more additives for further reducing the tendency of the organisms to rest on or fasten to the exposed surface of the self-polishing paint. The biologically active substances that are acceptable from an environmental aspect and which have hitherto been used to control the tendency or ability of marine creatures from fastening to the surface of the self-polishing paint, particularly such creatures as molluscs, barnacles, and the like, have a troublesomely low effect. Although being effective, other substances, for instance metal compounds such as copper oxide or tin salts, or TBT, are generally unacceptable from an environmental aspect. Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a self-polishing paint which contains an environmentally acceptable substance that is effective in making it difficult for marine organisms, for example molluscs, barnacles, etc. from fastening to the water-exposed paint layer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-polishing paint, which also includes a substance that obstructs the process of photosynthesis in respect of algae that have fastened to the surface of the paint.
These objects of the invention are achieved, either completely or partially, with a self-polishing antifouling paint.
More particularly, the method is for treating a marine vehicle or object. A composition is provided that has an organic substance. The composition is applied to the marine vehicle. The composition has a first layer and a second layer. A first organic substance on the first layer attracts bacteria. The bacteria consume the first organic substance. The bacteria reduce an oxygen level in a boundary layer adjacent to a surface of the marine vehicle. The first layer of the composition erodes to expose the second layer. The bacteria consume a second organic substance of the second layer.